


The Three Musketeers

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And he transferred that love to Eggsy, And their eventual children, Because the next chapter is all angst, But they're mentioned, Church Massacre, Dean Baker is an asshole, Eggsy can be scary when he wants to be, F/M, I have this headcannon that The Hobbit was Harry's favorite book as a child, I hope you enjoy this fluff, I'd also love for any suggestions about what cheesy soft-core porn novel they're reading, If you are, If you guys have any, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Kid Fic, Like when someone takes his family from him, Look! Harry isn't actually dead, M/M, Mpreg, No matter how he grew up, Reincarnation, Show of hands, Valentine's Bunker, What fandom do you think you're in?, Who's surprised?, fuck that guy, not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry still misses the grenade, but this time, he doesn’t let Lee push him away, covering the explosion with his own body, saving the other three men with his own life.He's reincarnated as the newborn son of one of the other Knights and so he grows up, inseparable, with Eggsy and Roxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I was planning out Back Again, I was thinking about different ways Harry could be reincarnated, and this came about. I rather think I like this idea better than the one from Back Again, but they both work, I think.

Harry still misses the grenade, but this time, he doesn’t let Unwin push him away, covering the explosion with his own body, saving the other three men with his own life.

Merlin takes a single moment of shock before he barrels through the rest of the mission and knights both men, James as Lancelot and Lee as Galahad. They finish the mission and return to England with both new knights and the body of a man with no family to return it to.

* * *

“Do we really get to stay here Da?” Eggsy asked, looking around the house with wide eyes, following his dad’s Rosie, and Mr. Pickle, the previous owner’s dog, as he explored the house.

“Yeah,” Lee smiled as Eggsy explored the house. “We’ve got a bit of redecorating to do though.” 

Eggsy nodded as he discovered the downstairs bathroom to find the walls covered with butterflies. “Wow,” he breathed, spinning in slow circles. “These are so pretty.” He turned back to Lee. “Can we put these in my room?”

“Sure thing sport,” Lee ruffled Eggsy’s hair. “Let’s go see what Mum’s got for us to do first, alright?”

Eggsy nodded, following Lee out to the living room where Michelle was holding court over the army of moving men.

* * *

“I’m Roxy.”

Eggsy blinked up at the hand that was suddenly in his face, and the girl it belonged to.

“I live down the road with my da and my pop,” she continued before looking at Eggsy expectantly. “This is the part where you’re supposed to say your name,” she informed him.

“I’m Eggsy,” he said. “What’re you doing here?”

“Daddy and Poppa said we had to come meet the neighbors,” Roxy said seriously before sitting down next to Eggsy. “What’re you doing?”

“Learning about my butterflies,” Eggsy said, showing her the book. “They belonged to the bloke who lived here before.”

“That’s boring,” Roxy complained. “Come on, Mrs. B just had a baby.”

“I’ve never been around a baby before,” Eggsy said, standing and carefully putting his book on the desk.

“Neither have I,” Roxy shrugged, “But Mrs. B still let me hold him. He’s tiny and looks like a squashed tomato.”

“I’ve got to ask my mum first.”

“I already did!” Roxy said brightly. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“He’s so little,” Eggsy breathed, watching the tiny baby Mrs. B had gently put in his arms. “What’s his name?”

“Harry,” Mrs. B answered with a smile. “I think he likes you, Eggsy.”

“What do you mean?” Eggsy asked, looking up for the first time since he’d gotten to hold Harry.

“He smiled at you,” Roxy complained, leaning over Eggsy’s shoulder to look at Harry, “He just gave me poop face.”

Mrs. B laughed at the two. “I see I’ve found my number one babysitters.”

Eggsy smiled brightly before returning his attention to the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

“‘Gssy!”

Eggsy immediately shot out of his room, running down the stairs to find a giggling Harry in his mum’s arms.

“How come I can’t get you to come that quickly when I call you?” Michelle teased, passing the two-year-old to her son.

“You’re not as cute as Harry, Mum,” Eggsy answered, most of his attention on Harry. “We’re gonna go see what Rox is up to, okay?”

“Be home for dinner,” Michelle commanded, kissing Eggsy’s forehead and handing him Harry’s bag. “The both of you need to be in bed at a reasonable hour.”

“Yes Mum,” Eggsy sighed. “Say bye, Harry.”

“Bye-bye,” Harry waved cheerfully as Eggsy shut the door behind them.

* * *

“Hi, Uncle James,” Eggsy said cheerfully when the man answered the door. “Is Roxy in?”

“She’s up in her room,” James said, letting the boys in. “She’s been in a bit of a mood today.”

“Nothing a bit of Harry can’t fix. Right, Harry?”

“‘Ight!” Harry said brightly, squirming to get down so that he could run up the stairs. “‘Ox!” he called.

Eggsy laughed as he followed. “Careful, Harry,” he said, following the toddler up the stairs.

“‘Ox!” Harry called again, smacking his hand against the door. “Knock knock, ‘Ox!”

“Go away!” Roxy’s voice was muffled through the door.

Harry turned to Eggsy, eyes already watering.

Eggsy immediately knelt in front of the door, testing the knob to find it locked. “Don’t tell your mum about this,” he murmured to Harry as he picked the lock with a gift card he’d gotten for his birthday and a bobby pin Roxy had left at his house. “Roxy,” he called when he got the door open. “We’re coming in.”

Harry ran across the room so fast he was just a blur to Eggsy before jumping on the bed and curling into Roxy’s side. “Sad?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” she murmured, pulling Harry in for a hug.

“Why sad?” he asked as Eggsy curled up on the bed as well.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “I just am.”

“Kisses make it better?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Maybe,” Roxy agreed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead, “Or a nap.”

Harry wrinkled his nose at the idea of a nap but nodded anyway. “Okay,” he agreed. “If make ‘Ox better.”

Roxy smiled. “Or maybe we could go to the park. Some fresh air might be good.”

“Okay!” Harry agreed, jumping up, nearly tumbling over the edge of the packed bed. “Bring ‘Over and Bill.”

“Not like Dad’ll let us go without them,” Roxy grumbled good-naturedly as her parents’ dogs, a German Shepard and a St. Bernard respectively, came into the room as were staring at the children. “Go get your leashes,” she told them. “We’re going to the park.”

They both ran out of the room, pushing each other to get to their leashes.

“Do you remember the rules for the dog park?” Eggsy asked, picking Harry up so that Roxy could find her shoes.

“No new dogs,” Harry said seriously. “Stay by ‘Gssy and ‘Ox.”

“Good,” Roxy said, adjusting her ponytail. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Was it Charlie again?” Eggsy asked once they reached the park and had set the dogs loose. “I wish you would let me do something about it.”

“I can fight my own battles Eggsy,” Roxy sighed. “Besides-”

Before she could finish her sentence, a cry cut through their conversation and both jolted up immediately, running to where Harry was sitting on the ground not five steps from them, clutching his arm and sobbing like the world was ending.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Eggsy asked, scooping the younger boy up, cradling him close.

“Bad dog,” Harry sobbed into Eggsy’s chest. “Bad dog.”

“Rox?”

“I see them,” Roxy said, voice tight. “Owner looks like Mr. King’s type, our age.”

“Dog?”

“Looks like it might,” Roxy agreed.

Eggsy nodded as Harry stopped crying. “Alright Harry?” he asked, shifting Harry so that he was sitting on Eggsy’s hip rather than being cradled to his chest.

“Bad dog,” Harry grumbled. “Say sorry.”

“We’re working on it,” Eggsy murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “How’s your arm?”

“Owie,” Harry presented his arm to Eggsy, who promptly pressed a kiss to the small patch of red on his arm.

“Better?”

“Little bit,” Harry nodded, “Say sorry?”

Eggsy nodded and let Roxy lead the way to the dog and owner. “Excuse me,” he said, trying his best to be polite. “Your dog bit my friend.”

“Your friend shouldn’t have been messing with my dog,” the boy sniffed.

“He wasn’t,” Roxy said hotly. “You should train your dog not to bite little kids, Charlie.”

“Say sorry,” Harry piped up from where Eggsy was holding him. “Owie.”

“I’m not apologizing to a child,” Charlie sniffed.

“Bill, Rover,” Roxy called the dogs over with a whistle.

“Really, calling your dogs over to threaten me?” Charlie sneered.

“No,” she pulled both leashes out of her pocket. “We’re leaving, obviously we don’t want to be here if they’re letting in people like you.”

Eggsy followed Roxy as she left, Harry still held close. “He’s an arse,” he murmured to Roxy. “You should have let me punch him.”

“You’ve got that competition this weekend,” Roxy shook her head. “Don’t need to mess up your hands.”

“Fine,” Eggsy grumbled. “But after.”

“We’ll see,” Roxy laughed. “Come on, I think Pop is making cookies.”

“Cookies!” Harry exclaimed. The older two laughed.

“Your wish is our command Haz,” Eggsy laughed.

* * *

Eggsy came home from his competition with first prize, to find the entire street in uproar. “Roxy,” he caught her arm as she ran past. “What’s going on?”

“You haven’t heard?” Roxy’s face was tight as she pulled Eggsy into her own house. “Eggsy, Harry’s gone missing.”

Eggsy froze, mind racing. “When’s the last time anyone saw him?”

“His mum put him down for a nap right after I took him home when you left. He wasn’t there when she went to get him up.”

“Did someone take him? Or did he just wander off?”

“We don’t know Eggsy,” Roxy’s voice almost broke and that snapped Eggsy out of his thoughts and back to the present.

“Sorry, Rox,” Eggsy pulled her in for a hug. “If there hasn’t been some sort of ransom note or call, it’s likely he had another nightmare and tried to find one of us.”

“So where would he go?”

The two looked at each other for a moment before they both shot out the door, racing out to Eggsy’s back garden, to the part where it became more forest than garden, where they had buried Mr. Pickle not even two weeks ago.

“Harry!” Eggsy called once they were within earshot of the grave. “Harry, where are you?”

“‘Ggsy,” Eggsy could barely hear Harry’s response, but it was enough for Eggsy to find the other by.

“God, Harry,” Eggsy breathed when he found Harry, scooping him up. “You scared us.”

“Sorry,” Harry murmured, shivering as he curled into Eggsy’s chest. “Bad dream.”

“So I heard,” Eggsy responded, turning to head back to the houses. “Why didn’t you go to your mum?”

“Needed ‘Ggsy and ‘Ox,” Harry mumbled. “Not here.”

“So you went to see Mr. Pickle,” Roxy concluded.

“Gets lonely,” Harry yawned. “‘Ggsy, ‘m tired.”

“I’ve got you, Haz,” Eggsy said. “We’ll be home soon.”

“‘Kay,” Harry settled closer into Eggsy’s chest, breathing deepening as the younger boy fell asleep.

“You got him?” Roxy asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Eggsy didn’t know if he’ll be able to let Harry go, even when they got back home. “Hey, Rox? Do you think my mum’ll let me take lessons like yours?”

“What if he had been taken?” Eggsy asked. “What if any of us are? I want to keep us safe.”

“Alright,” Roxy nodded. “If she says no, I’ll teach you.”

“Thanks, Rox.”

“Of course,” Roxy nodded as they reached the street again. “I want to keep you guys safe too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy didn’t even bother knocking on the front door, letting himself and Harry in, quietly going up the stairs to Roxy’s room. He quietly picked the lock on Roxy’s door, letting Harry in ahead of him.

“Go away,” Roxy mumbled from under the blankets over her head.

“No,” Harry denied, pulling the blanket down. “We saw your da at Eggsy’s house.” He lay down next to her, Eggsy on the other side.

Roxy didn’t respond, but she did curl into Harry, letting herself start to cry.

Harry held her, humming softly while Eggsy ran gentle fingers through her hair. “My da’s putting me forward as his candidate,” Harry said once she’d cried herself out.

“Mine too,” Eggsy added.

“I’m going to tell Da to propose me,” Roxy murmured, “Not letting you idiots go without me.”

“Rude,” Eggsy scoffed.

“You know it’s true,” she retorted.

“Maybe,” Harry cut in. “You need to go shower,” he said, pushing himself off the bed. “Eggsy and I will make lunch.”

“Okay,” Roxy agreed, standing as well. “Thanks,” she hugged Harry tightly, and then Eggsy.

“Of course,” Eggsy squeezed tighter. “You’d do the same for us. Now go shower, you smell like sad.”

“You suck, Unwin,” she shoved him lightly.

“Don’t let my mother hear you say that,” Eggsy snorted.

“Go away, don’t burn my kitchen down.”

“No promises,” Eggsy left the room as Roxy cast about for something to throw at his head.

“I’ll keep him in line,” Harry promised, following Eggsy out of the room. “Take your time, alright?”

“Thanks, Haz,” Roxy gave him a tired smile as Harry shut the door behind him.

* * *

“Would you look at that?” Charlie scoffed when Roxy, Harry, and Eggsy all came into the barracks. “The Three Mouseketeers.”

“Fuck off Charlie,” Eggsy said tiredly.

“How’s your grandfather?” Harry asked, faux politely. “Still a classist prick?”

“Shut the fuck up Hart,” Charlie crowded into Harry’s space, “You don’t know jack shit.”

“I’ll ask you to step back,” Harry said coolly. “It would be beneficial to the both of us.”

“Why?” Charlie snorted. “You won’t do anything.”

“No,” Harry agreed. “But Eggsy will.”

Eggsy did, in fact, do something, pulling Charlie back from Harry by the scruff of his neck. “You’re a prick,” he informed Charlie with a punch to the solar plexus, “And you never apologize, so fuck off.” He shoved the other back across the room to his own bunk.

“You fucking pleb,” Charlie spit out as he got his breath back. “You’ll be out in a week, you’ll see.”

“If you say so,” Eggsy shrugged, returning his attention to Harry, Roxy, and the only other girl in the program, who Roxy was quickly making friends with.

* * *

When the room started flooding, Roxy and Charlie started shouting about loo snorkels, Eggsy tried the door, and Harry noticed that Amelia, the girl Roxy had made friends with, wasn’t moving towards the toilets like everyone else. He grabbed the girl's arm while Eggsy raced past them and started pounding his fist into the mirror.

Which Harry noticed, upon getting closer, wasn’t a true mirror, but rather a two-way. He left Amelia with Roxy to help Eggsy with the mirror.

“Well done,” the bald man who’d been introduced to them as Merlin said when the mirror finally shattered. “You’ve passed your first test.”

“What the fuck?” Eggsy spat out once he’d gotten his breath back.

“We’ll be moving you to a temporary barrack for the night while this one is getting dried out and the glass is being replaced. Follow me.”

“Honestly Merlin,” Eggsy was the first to follow Merlin out of the room. “Somebody could have died.”

“That was the point Mr. Unwin,” Merlin said shortly, stopping in front of a room down the hall. “Here, your next test is at 0700 hours tomorrow morning, on the front lawn.” He turned and left all ten young people to get resettled. “Ms. James, with me.”

Roxy’s new friend followed Merlin out of the room, leaving the rest of them to get settled.

“We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto,” Eggsy mumbled, going to the nearest bunk and finding fresh sleepwear. “I thought it was a bit odd that those footlockers were waterproof.”

“Get dressed, Eggsy,” Roxy sighed. “I won’t even complain if the two of you end up cuddling tonight.”

“You know you love us Rox,” Eggsy teased.

“Fuck off Unwin.”

Before Eggsy could retort, Harry pulled him onto the bed next to Roxy’s, “Go to sleep Eggsy.”

“Yes Haz,” Eggsy said, adjusting their positions so that they both fit on the small bed. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Dorothy,” Harry teased with a gentle kiss.

* * *

“I can’t believe you named your dog Mr. Pickle the Second,” Eggsy laughed, gentle fingers petting his own dog.

“It’s a very distinguished legacy, Mr. Unwin,” Harry sniffed. “JB?”

“Oi, Jack Bauer is well fit,” Eggsy protested.

“You two do know we’ve got an assignment, don’t you?” Roxy asked, jogging over to where the other two were laying around.

“We are,” Eggsy said airily. “And we’re doing it. Merlin said to get to know our dogs. Mr. P and JB aren’t runners like you and Delilah. Look at JB’s little legs!”

“You two,” Roxy informed them drily, “Are hopeless. Come on Delilah, let’s leave these idiots here.”

Delilah followed Roxy eagerly as she took off running again.

“She scares me sometimes,” Eggsy observed, shifting so that his head was resting in Harry’s lap.

“”I do believe she works at it,” Harry murmured.

“Probably,” Eggsy agreed.

* * *

Training was hard. It was ridiculous, the things they had to do. But, with all three of them working together, they breezed through everything, all three of them shattering every single record that’d ever been held on any of the tests.

“So, apparently we’re cheating,” Eggsy informed Harry and Roxy.

“Is this information from Merlin, or via Charlie?” Roxy asked, running a brush through Delilah’s fur.

“The one you aren’t fucking.”

“I’m not fucking either of them,” Roxy scoffed.

“But you wouldn’t say no if Merlin offered.”

“Who would?”

“I would.”

“Well the two of you have been in love since forever,” Roxy dismissed. “You don’t count.”

“Rude.”

* * *

“Bloody hell, Da” Eggsy gasped, shooting up from the rails. “Where’re Haz and Rox?”

“They’ve both already passed,” Lee promised. “They’re watching. Come on, Charlie’s next.”

“He’s not going to pass,” Eggsy said. “Charlie doesn’t have a sense of loyalty, even if Arthur is his grandfather.”

“Well, looks like you three are it then.”

Eggsy nodded as Lee opened the door to a room that held Roxy, Harry, both their das, and Merlin. He was immediately ambushed by the former two. “I’m fine,” he mumbled into Harry’s chest. “You both okay?”

“Yeah,” Roxy said as Harry nodded. “Come on, let’s watch Charlie make an arse of himself.”

Eggsy nodded and untangled himself from Harry just enough to go to the screens where Charlie was just waking up.

* * *

When Arthur tells him to shoot JB, Eggsy does it. First, he’d made sure the cartridge was one of blanks, like he’d suspected. He’d grown up surrounded by dogs, his da’s Rosie, James and Percival’s Bill and Rover, even old Mr. Pickle was a Kingsman pup once upon a time. So Eggsy shot his dog, two other gunshots ringing out at exactly the same time.

“WOnderful,” Chester said with a frown that suggested the exact opposite. “You all passed.”

“What can I say, Arthur?” Eggsy shrugged. “We’re the three Musketeers, not so easy to separate us.”

“Get out,” he growled.

For the first time in his career at Kingsman, Eggsy followed Arthur’s orders eagerly, calling JB to heel as he went to find Harry and Rox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several notes here:
> 
> 1) Harry is the most over-protected person in the universe, but Roxy is at a close second
> 
> 2) Eggsy here noticed the two-way mirror because of gymnastics, idk if they actually use two-ways there, but he hasn't been arrested as much
> 
> 3) Charlie is always a prick, this is a universal constant
> 
> 4) Merlin has been a recluse for the past 20 years. The only reason he hadn't been a recluse in the movies is that Harry hadn't let him, no Harry, no socialization. He's still an excellent quartermaster, but he's also the world's biggest prick, even more than in the movies
> 
> 5) The kids were all obsessed with Mr. Pickle when he was alive, Harry especially so. I blame his memories of his past life
> 
> 6) Chester King is also a prick, also a universal constant
> 
> 7) Any questions, ask away, some things I was trying to get into this fic didn't go in as easily as I wanted them to, others will come up in later chapters and I always love answering questions about my work, gives me warm tingly feelings to know that someone's actually reading this mess I wrote


	4. Chapter 4

“Apparently, we’re going on missions with our mentors until there’s just one of us left,” Harry said, coming into the barracks with a sigh. “This is where the old Galahad died and opened positions for both of your das.”

“Maybe Arthur’ll kick the bucket,” Eggsy snorted. “He’s a prick.”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed as he sat down on the bed Eggsy was already on, “I’m going on a mission with my da tomorrow.”

“Hey,” Eggsy curled into Harry’s space. “You’ll be fine, love. It’ll be fun. When do you leave?”

“If you say so, dear,” Harry smiled fondly. “I’ve got to leave in the morning.”

“Then we’ve got the night to ourselves,” Eggsy said. “And Rox is spending the night with Merlin.”

“Then I suppose we should take advantage of that fact, shouldn’t we?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Take advantage of me,” Eggsy smirked, pulling Harry down.

* * *

“Hey Haz.”

Harry tilted his head, indicating that he was listening.

“These guys are pricks.”

Eggsy can _see_ Harry’s smile as the other nodded.

“You guys find anything yet?”

A shake of the head as he watched Bedivere leave the church. Or rather, tried to leave, since the church erupts into a free-for-all.

Eggsy and Roxy watch in horror as the church service devolved into a massacre from which nobody but Harry emerged alive. Eggsy didn’t even have time to feel guiltily relieved because when Harry stumbled out of the building, Valentine was waiting there for him with a gun that wasn’t loaded with blanks.

The screen went blank after all that’s visible is sky, and Eggsy is sick in a nearby wastebasket.

When he composes himself again, Roxy has a cold look in her eyes. “You go deal with Arthur,” she said, absolutely vicious. “I’ll talk to Merlin. Meet in the hanger in an hour.”

Eggsy nodded and they both went their separate ways.

* * *

“It looks like you’ve gotten your wish, Mr. Unwin,” Arthur said. “There is a position for both you and Miss Morton on the Table.”

“You think this is what I wanted?” Eggsy fumed. “People are dead, Arthur. Harry is dead.”

Arthur watched Eggsy for a long moment before motioning for Eggsy to sit. He prattled on for a moment about whatever shit he’s drinking, but Eggsy tuned him out when he noticed the scar on Arthur’s neck, the one that indicated one of Valentine’s chips under the skin.

Thinking fast, Eggsy switched the glasses, causing Chester to poison himself rather than Eggsy. He dug the chip out of the dead man’s neck, taking it and Arthur’s phone with him to the hanger.

* * *

“Let’s go,” Eggsy threw Chester’s phone at Merlin. “Location’s on there.”

Merlin didn’t move, studying the phone, and then the chip. “Do you have a plan, lad?”

“I’m going to kill Richmond Valentine,” Eggsy growled. “With my bare hands. Just get me there.”

Merlin nodded once, leading the way to one of the jets.

* * *

Merlin and Roxy deserve each other, honestly. They make a plan of attack to stop Valentine from destroying the world on the plane ride to the bunker.

Eggsy doesn’t end up killing Valentine with his bare hands, but he and his metal legged partner both die by Eggsy’s actions, so that’s good enough.

“Merlin,” Eggsy calls as he jogs to the cells. “Give me a passcode.”

“Two-six-two-five,” he answered. “I’m going to retrieve Roxy. Will you be alright while I’m gone?”

“I’m going to start freeing people,” Eggsy said, “Send them to the hanger to find planes home. The pilots are alright?”

“Not important enough for implants.”

“Good, I’m sending them out.”

* * *

Considering the number of people with exploded heads around the world, there was such a small number of people in Valentine’s cells. Eggsy would be surprised if ten percent of the world’s leaders survived.

The last cell Eggsy opened was flung far from the rest of the cells, and it was much less comfortable than the rest by far.

“Bugger off,” the man lying on the hard cement bed said without looking up.

“That’s no way to speak to your savior, Uncle James,” Eggsy said with a smile. “Honestly, you kiss Uncle Percy with that mouth?”

James shot up, swaying to compensate for his missing right arm. “Eggsy,” the look on his face says he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving the world, and your sorry arse apparently. Come on, Merlin just got back with Rox.”

“Of course Roxy is here,” James said with a fond smile. “Where’s Harry?”

Eggsy’s smile dropped immediately. “Come on,” he said, voice sharper than he’d intended. “Rox’ll want to see you.” He left the room as quickly as he could without running.

James easily caught up with him, but he didn’t say any more on the subject. As Eggsy had expected, the instant Roxy saw James, she clung to him and refused to let go, leaving Merlin and Eggsy to get all of the hostages to planes that would take them to their places of origin.

The Swedish princess paused as she was getting on her plane. “It’s a shame you didn’t take me up on my offer.”

“Sorry, luv,” he responded, tired enough to not be affecting his posh accent. “I’ve got--I had someone,” his voice was quietly bitter. “You deserve to be more than a rebound.”

She smiled fondly. “You’re a good man, Eggsy Unwin,” she said, voice just as soft as the kiss she pressed to his cheek. “Everything will work out in the end.”

“How do you know?” Eggsy asked, his question so terribly desperate.

“I’m a princess,” she said simply. “I have to know everything.”

“I’ll see you around, Princess,” he said with a tenuous smile. “Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

“You should believe me, Mr. Unwin, they say my mother’s family was blessed by the fae.”

“Clap your hands if you believe?” he said wryly.

“Quite,” Tilde smirked. “Don’t be a stranger Eggsy, you’ve got my number.”

“Yes ma’am,” Eggsy nodded as Tilde boarded the plane and the door closed behind her.

* * *

“I want to go to Kentucky,” Eggsy spoke up for the first time since his conversation with Tilde.

Merlin nodded once and directed Eggsy to a plane he could take to America.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Roxy asked, detaching herself from her father for the first time since he’d returned.

“No,” Eggsy shook his head. “But keep your phone on?”

“Always,” Roxy agreed, giving him a tight hug. “Be careful out there, America’s going to be crazy, even more than England.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy assured her. “I’m a Kingsman, remember?”

“You’re also a grieving widow.”

“I’m not a widow.”

“Bull. You two have been together longer than most married couples.”

“I”ll see you when I get back.” Eggsy went to his plane, going to the cockpit and taking off, focusing on the sky to keep from dwelling on his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

“Here’s that older fella you was lookin’ for,” the morgue manager said, pulling out a morgue drawer with Bedivere’s body on it. “This him?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded. “That’s John.”

“What’d ya want us to do with the body?”

“Cremate him,” Eggsy answered. “Do you have his effects?”

“In lockup, I’ll give you a ticket to go pick them up,” he turned to go to his desk. “Don’t think I have that younger fella you were lookin’ for thought.”

“Are you sure?” Eggsy asked, pulling out his phone to show the man a picture of Harry.

“Never seen him before, maybe you could ask Sam. She’s the one who brought John here in, one of the first responders to the church scene.” He stood and hollered towards the door. “Hey, Sam!”

“What, Earl?” a tired female voice came from the next room.

“Got someone looking for a couple of stiffs from Mission Glade.”

“Ain’t stiffs your job, Earl?” the girl in the other room came to stand in the door.

“Don’t recognize the one he’s lookin’ for,” Earl gestured for Eggsy to show Sam the picture.

“You’re lookin’ for Haz?” she asked, looking at the picture for a long moment. “He had a note in his pocket. No ID though.”

“You make a habit of riffing through dead men’s pockets?”

“No, but the ones barely clinging to life, I try to find a way to contact next of kin.”

“He’s alive?” Eggsy asked, throat immediately gone dry.

Sam nodded. “Last I checked. We took him to Our Lady, they’ve got a better ward for brain trauma. That headshot needed it.”

“How do I get there?”

“Other side of town,” Sam answered. “ICU, listed under Haz Brit.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy breathed, dashing out of the building to his rented car waiting outside.

* * *

He called Roxy in the car. “How fast can you get here?” he asked as soon as she answered.

“How long did it take you?” she returned. “What’s going on?”

“Harry’s alive, Rox,” Eggsy answered, “He’s at a different hospital, I’m on my way there.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow,” she promised, “Text me the name of the hospital. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Our go bags and papers,” Eggsy answered. “I didn’t think I’d be here long enough to need much of anything.”

“Can do. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yer the guvnor Rox,” Eggsy said as he reached the hospital.

“I know, go take care of Haz for me, alright?”

“Don’t I always?”

* * *

Eggsy got into Harry’s hospital room with minimal fuss, the pictures on his phone and the promise of a friend bringing ID the next day enough for the overworked nurses.

When he reached Harry’s room, Eggsy paused in his doorway for a long moment before moving to the chair next to the bed. “God, Harry,” he breathed quietly. “You ass.” He can’t properly work up the anger though, because _he’s alive_. “You’re lucky I’ve got the Kindle app on my phone. We can pick up where we left off on our reading.” He settled better into the chair and pulled out his phone, opting to open The Hobbit again rather than the cheesy softcore porn novel all three of them had been reading for laughs.

* * *

“You haven’t gotten any sleep, have you?” Roxy asked with a sigh.

“I think I fell asleep somewhere around Mirkwood,” Eggsy countered. “How’re things at home?”

“We lost two other agents to Valentine’s chips,” Roxy sighed. “Lamorak and Geraint. Which leaves five positions open on the table.”

“And your Da?”

“Retired,” Roxy said firmly. “Pop is going to take Arthur.”

“Less of an arse than the last one,” Eggsy said with a grin. “We all getting spots then?”

“And there will be trials for two more agents,” Roxy agreed. “I’m going to be Lancelot, you’ll be Percival and when Harry wakes up he’ll be Bedivere.”

“I want to go home.”

“We’re working on it,” Roxy promised. “We’ll be home soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy, despite being a grown man with his own Kingsman issued home, spent whatever time Merlin and Roxy forced him out of medical in his parents’ house.

“Eggsy,” his mother knocked on the bathroom door. “You alright in there, babe?”

“‘M fine Mum,” Eggsy murmured, resting his forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl.

“You don’t sound it, luv,” Michelle said when Eggsy opened the door. “You look sick.”

“Give me five minutes, I’ll be fine.”

“Being sick doesn’t go away in five minutes Eggsy,” she countered. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Eggsy paused for a moment before all but deflating, “‘M pregnant.”

“Does Harry know?” 

“No, it--um, it was the night before he got shot,” Eggsy mumbled. “Normally we’re so much more careful, I swear Mum.”

“I know,” Michelle said with a painfully soft smile. “Hey,” she caught Eggsy’s face in her hands as he started to cry. “He’ll get better, and you’ll have him fetching you pickle juice ice cream with sardines on top in no time.”

“That’s gross, Mum,” Eggsy grumbled.

“Oh absolutely,” Michelle nodded. “But when I was pregnant with you, best thing I’d ever tasted.”

“It’s my theory as to why you’re so weird,” Lee said from behind Michelle. “She ate some weird shit, Eggsy.”

“Bugger off Lee,” Michelle said fondly. “You alright love?”

“I will be, once Harry wakes up.”

* * *

“He’s never going to wake up.”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing,” Harry’s voice was hoarse from being unconscious for nine months, but Eggsy had never been happier to see anything than he was to see Harry’s eyes opening.

“That was a crappy Star Wars quote,” Roxy informed him. “I’m going to get Merlin, don’t break each other while I’m gone.”

Eggsy stayed where he was for a long moment after Roxy left before reaching out to take Harry’s hand. “I’d join you in bed,” he murmured. “But I think it’d just be painful and awkward for both of us.”

Harry considered that statement for a long moment before actually taking in the whole of Eggsy’s form. “You’re pregnant.”

“Gonna pop any day now,” Eggsy nodded. “She’s moving around, wanna feel?”

Harry nodded and Eggsy moved his hand to the top of his belly. “I’m glad you’re awake. Don’t think I could do this on my own.”

“You don’t have to, love,” Harry murmured, moving his bed to sit up.

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured, leaning into Harry.

“I know.”

“Prat,” Eggsy laughed, slapping at Harry’s arm. “You did _not_ just Han Solo me, I am carrying your child.”

Harry smiled and nudged Eggsy up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I know,” Eggsy smirked into the kiss.

* * *

Eggsy went into labor literally three hours after Harry woke up.

“Looks like she was just waiting for you,” Eggsy murmured as he let out a breath after a contraction.

“Must have been,” Harry agreed, gently squeezing Eggsy’s hand. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy,” Eggsy muttered through gritted teeth as another contraction hit.

* * *

“She’s beautiful,” Harry murmured, holding the little girl so that Eggsy could see her as well. “Did you have a name picked out?”

“Daisy,” Eggsy murmured. “Daisy Roxanne Unwin-Hart.”

“We’re hyphenating?” Harry teased.

“We’re not doing anything,” Eggsy retorted. “I don’t see a ring.”

“Mea culpa,” Harry said, pulling a small velvet box out of his robe pocket. “Eggsy Unwin, will you marry me?”

“Wanker,” Eggsy breathed, staring at the ring. “Bloody hell, Harry, really?”

“I would never tease about this, “ Harry assured. “What do you say, love?”

“Yes, of course,” Eggsy laughed, letting Harry put the ring on his finger. “Now let me hold our daughter.”

Harry laughed as well, passing over the infant. “I love you,” he murmured, watching as Eggsy cooed at the sleeping infant. 

Eggsy looked up at Harry with a smile. “Love you too, Haz, the both of us.”


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy was five years old when the unthinkable happened. One of the Kingsman houses was broken into and the agent was killed, in their own home, with their own gun. 

The shot, against all odds and all soundproofing, was heard in every house on the street.

Harry was immediately at the gun safe, opening it and pulling out his pistol.

“Be careful,” Eggsy cautioned, standing with one hand on his stomach.

“Of course,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lips. Keep the kids safe.”

“Of course,” Eggsy responded. “Go.”

Harry went, and Eggsy went upstairs to find Daisy already in the twin’s nursery.

“Daddy?” she was clinging to Eggsy the second he opened the door. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, flower,” Eggsy murmured, running fingers through her hair before moving to sit in the rocking chair between the twins’ cribs. “I do know that you need to be asleep though.”

“I was,” she answered, “But now, I think something’s wrong.”

“Everything’s going to be alright,” Eggsy assured her. “Do you want to stay here or go back to your room?”

“Stay,” she climbed up into Eggsy’s lap. “Where’s Poppa?” she asked, leaning against his chest sleepily.

“He went to go see what’s happening. Go to sleep, flower.”

Daisy hummed against Eggsy’s chest, breathing slowly evening out into sleep.

* * *

“What happened?” Eggsy asked as Harry came back hours later.

“A man broke into your parents’ house,” Harry answered, shoulders heavy as he put his gun back in the safe. “Somehow, he got ahold of your father’s gun.” He turned to face Eggsy, who had gone so very pale. “He managed to get off a single shot.”

“No,” Eggsy’s protest was barely a whimper. “Haz, no.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy,” Harry pulled Eggsy in, holding him close as the older man began to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“Which one?” Eggsy asked against Harry’s chest.

“Your father,” Harry answered, “It went straight through his heart, dead before he hit the ground.”

“And the shooter?”

“A drunk looking for a quick bit of cash for beer, his name is Dean Baker, Merlin has him in custody.”

“I want to see him.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I want to see him.”

“I’ll see what I can arrange.”

* * *

“You’re Baker then?” Eggsy stood in front of the cell the man was being held in, wearing his best suit.

“The fuck are you?” the man grumbled, he looked like he was still hungover, or maybe even still drunk.

“My name is Eggsy, you’re the man who killed my father last night.”

“The fuck kind of name is Eggsy?”

“You are in no position to be asking any questions Mr. Baker, especially insulting ones such as that.”

“The fuck is going on?”

“What’s going on, is that my father will never get to meet his grandson because of you. Several of our colleagues have offered to end you, an eye for an eye, if you will,” Eggsy gave that a moment to sink in. “But my father always expected better of me. Instead, you’re going to prison for the rest of your life.” Eggsy stood there for a few moments longer before he turned and left.

* * *

“Mum?” Eggsy knocked on the door of his mum’s room. “Can I come in?”

There wasn’t a response, but Eggsy pushed the door open with one hand. “We’re home,” he said quietly. “Thought you might want to meet him.”

Michelle didn’t respond, sat in an armchair by the window, not acknowledging Eggsy’s entrance.

He moved to sit carefully in the chair next to hers. “We named him Lee,” Eggsy said. “Do you want to hold him?”

Michelle moved for the first time since Eggsy had come in, taking the infant Eggsy was offering. “He’s beautiful,” she said quietly. “Your da would be proud.”

“I like to think he already was,” Eggsy murmured. “And I know he loved us.”

“He took the shot for me,” Michelle said quietly. “That bastard was going to shoot me, and Lee jumped in the way.”

“We’ll be okay Mum, we all will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this particular rollercoaster ride, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
